Thieves: Perfidious
by jubilife
Summary: The story of a troubled young boy who eventually grows up to be the leader of Team Rocket and Team Galaxy. This is his story, all the way up until he creates the first pokemorph in existence.


Okay, this is a new story

**Okay, this is a new story. From Jubilife. Please review.**

Giovanni awoke to the sound of firecrackers. It was morning, and the sky was being even more illuminated than it already was by the fireworks that were going off in the sky. He was in a room at the Sinnoh League, and apparently the first match of the day was starting to begin. Giovanni didn't worry about it at all. He had been on his journey for a full year, and while it was to prepare for this day, he didn't even step foot in one gym. He was actually here for on thing; wealth. He was going to steal the trophy. He threw on a white T-shirt and some blue jeans, and proceeded to leave the room. He walked down the hallway, and turned, ready to get on al elevator to take him down.

"When are we gonna grab that trophy?" a voice asked. It was right around the corner. The people talking were waiting for an elevator.

"Chill out Gregory. We need to bide our time. After this next match, we'll grab it then. I'll get rid of the window, and you grab the trophy and jump out. Just be careful. Until we re-group outside the arena, you're by yourself," one of the voices said. The other voice piped up again.

"How many others are helping us?"

"Five others in our troop. A bunch of others are gonna help from too. It should be plenty to get the job done," there was a ding, and the people talking got on. Giovanni's heart raced. There was actually an organized group preparing to do what he had come to do? He wasn't going to let that happen. Walking up to the elevator, he hit the button. He waited for about ten seconds, and began continuously pushing it, as if that would make it go faster. Eventually, it reached the top. Giovanni got on, mashed the first floor button, and waited. When the doors opened again, he took off towards the arena, which was about two blocks away. Reaching the arena, he entered and got a seat at the very top, so he could see what was going to happen. He didn't even have a plan! All he knew was that he was going to stop whoever it was from stealing that trophy. A battle was going on in the arena. Giovanni decided to watch it. Two boys, one with a mightyena, and the other with a golduck, were battling.

"Mightyena, use shadow ball!" one of the kids called. Mightyena hurled a spinning, black sphere at Golduck.

"Dodge, and use hydro pump!" the other trainer called. Golduck leapt high into the air, and fired a powerful jet of clear blue water at Mightyena.

"Counter with iron tail!" Mightyena spun around, its tail glowing a faint steel color, and slammed it into the hydro pump, breaking it apart, causing small droplets to float to the ground, glittering in the morning sun.

"Now use bite!" the mightyena jumped up where Golduck was, and bit down on its neck. Both pokemon plummeted to the ground, hitting it with a loud thud, and kicking up a dust cloud. Gloduck's trainer smirked.

"Psi beam at full power!" he ordered. A thick, glowing red beam flew out of the dust cloud towards the sky. It flew all the way up, piercing through the middle of a cloud. A few seconds passed. Something was falling down towards the arena. It was the mightyena.

"Tyranitar, use hyper beam!" a voice called out. A bright orange beam flew across the arena, hitting the mightyena and taking it with it, and continued on to smash the glass on the podium where the announcer sits. Everyone panicked, running for an exit. Giovanni stood up.

"People get so scared so easily nowadays," he muttered, pulling out a pokeball. A man jumped out of the podium, and, just as Giovanni had heard, he was alone. This guy was gonna get demolished.

"Go Gliscor!" Giovanni called, releasing his pokemon in a blaze of red light.

"Use sandstorm on that guy with the trophy!" he commanded. Gliscor obeyed, creating a swirling tornado of dust and sand. It picked the guy up immediately, and began spinning him around in a circle, creating cuts all over his body. Giovanni was gonna keep this up until the guy either dropped the trophy, or the police showed up. Suddenly, a pair of metal wings erupted from the guys back. Giovanni hadn't noticed the machine on his back. The wings fired some fire, launching the guy forward, and out of the sandstorm.

"Gliscor, use X-scissor on those wings!" Giovanni called. Gliscor flew after the guy, but he spun around, holding what looked to be a gun. He fired it. A sharpedo shaped missile shot out of it.

"Gliscor! Get out of the way!" Giovanni called. It was too late though. The missile hit Gliscor dead on, and the Fang Scorpion pokemon plummeted to the ground. Giovanni returned it before it landed. Meanwhile, the guy flew over the arena wall. Giovanni hurried and exited the arena. Outside was chaos. The police were battling these me wearing all black. Attacks were flying everywhere. People's bodies were lying all over the ground. It was chaos. Giovanni scanned the area for some sign of where the person with the trophy had gone. He ran through all the fighting, searching. Eventually, he ended up outside of the arena. He stopped, gasping for breath. He couldn't believe he'd run all the way out here just to find nothing. He looked at the sky, half expecting it to rain on him. Instead, he saw a big, black jet flying overhead. He saw the person with the trophy in the co-pilot seat. He pulled out a pokeball, and threw it.

"Garchomp!" he yelled. He got onto his pokemon's back.

"Take that Jet down!" he ordered. Garchomp jumped into the sky, folded its wings up, and began to fly. The winds were hitting Giovanni's face at full speed, and Garchomp was only going faster. They easily caught up with the jet.

"Fly under it and use slash!" Giovanni ordered. Garchomp did exactly that, slicing the hull with its claws. The jet dipped.

"Now fly in front of it and use flamethrower!" Giovanni continued. Garchomp obeyed again, flying in front of the jet and breathing a jet of red hot flames onto it. The jet careened, and dropped like a rock to the ground below. Giovanni and Garchomp landed next to it. Cops were arresting the two men inside.

"There isn't a trophy in here. Not even any remains of a trophy." One of them said. Giovanni's eyes got wide. He turned around, and saw another jet flying overhead. He got a better grip on Garchomp, and-

"Boom!" what felt like a rocket hit Garchomp in the stomach. It fell forwards, landing on its face. A man waering black had fired it. He was quickly filled with led by the poilice. Giovanni returned his Garchomp. There was a series of cracks where it had landed.

"Well sir, it is a shame they got away, but thanks for helping us detain these crooks and try to re attain the trophy. I wish we could compensate you, but the damage they did is so great we'll barely be able to pay for that," one of the cops said, wiping the sweat off of his face.

"I've got it! Why don't we give you free rooms and dinner for a year?" he asked. Giovanni nodded. He didn't plan on ever coming back, but if he did, he might as well make them regret that proposal. He could really care less for that. He had to find whoever it was that stole that trophy, and steal it for himself.

**That's it. Keep in mind, this is Giovanni when he is a lot younger than he is right now in the anime. He isn't the leader of anything, but rather works alone. This fic is about his rise to power.**


End file.
